Touch Of Malice - Exotic Documents
by BigFatJambles
Summary: "Let them feel every lash, every curse, every touch of malice that they first dealt to me." This is the story behind the exotic Scout Rifle - Touch Of Malice. Eris, might be a little bit more evil then she lets on.


I sit here, with Eris. The most unbelievable Guardian in the Tower. I mean, shes not all that bad, just maybe the green eyes that bleed black. That may be Something that keeps a lot of guardians away. I stand here, unfortunately, needing her help. Cade told me that she had cloaks for a lot less then what he was selling, then again, he was sort of blowing me off because he was busy, but whatever. Warlocks like Eris, so it can't be all bad, I mean they are all knowledge, wizards, gantlefolk, yeah.

I don't even know why that name came across my mind. Something just sparked. Anyways, after lots of hesitation I requested her help, but of course, every time in this damn tower, help comes with a catch, you have to complete some sort of task they need help with that involves a planet, and warfare.

"Eris, first of all, I'd like to buy one of your cloaks, also, do you have any pointers or tips to send me in the correct direction for a good scout rifle?"

"Look no further, Hunter, For I have foreseen the future!"

"Um. Okay."

"Yes, but, There are ghosts of the guardians that lost their live on the dreadnaught, empty souls that only leave behind screaming information of the last words within withered."

"Not quite sure why you added the future part in but, okay, You want me to collect these dead ghosts correct? Couldn't be too hard."

"I can hear the voices."

"So these ghosts, will my Ghost detect them around me or?"

"I should be able to."

"Then go my guardian, go forth to get the voices!"

"Sure..."

 **Weeks Later(Earth-time)**

After painstakingly enduring the torment that the Dreadnaught gave me I've finally came up with some ghosts. Some of the information on these things...I can't believe what the guardians had to go through. One was tortured by knights after capture, the other was tested on, and or destroyed at Oryx's command.

 **Earlier**

"This is the Ravenous Heart, that's the blade of famine, the shroud, I guess they really did it. The king is dead. This is great news, and yet, **here am I, with the power to craft from my enemy's darkest secrets a weapon that could wound them at their core! So what stays my hand? When I behold the inferiority of these cold, cold fragments, I see blind, squirming creatures. Every wound they give, they feel also upon themselves. Every bite they tear from the Light only deepens, never fills, the raging emptiness behind their terrible mouths.** I feel so much power, building up, its like red hot lava and **the voices are as loud as ever. My nightmares just as bitter. My coal-black hatred burns as hot. But I feel something else now. Could it be... No! I refuse it. I will build this weapon."**

 **Present**

"Eris! I have the last of the fragments, and the ghosts. A fireteam of FWC picked them up and I asked for them. Figured I'd bring em to you."

The hunter began to walk up the stairs before Eris stopped her.

"Wait, guardian, you asked for a Scout Rifle, I have...what might just be the most perfect. A very exotic peace of gear to say the least." 

She picked up the scout rifle with the shroud hanging over the entire chassis, and the orb rotating in the middle, and handed it to the Hunter, making careful notice to where the blade was pointing at the end of it.

"Wow, this thing, is unique, look at it, I bet this thing packs a humungous punch."

"Yes, but a price for everything my Guardian. Now Go! Prevail on the Hive! Storm their house, stop their antiques, stop the voices, let the revenge prevail for Arianna, and Kabr."

Before the Hunter left, Eris let out a faint voice that the Hunter was able to hear.

" _ **Let them feel every lash, every curse, every**_ _ **touch of malice**_ _ **that they first dealt to me."**_

Whenever I hear their voices...I die a little inside. This weapon is built from fear, from justice, from anger, from peace, from emotional values, from every darkest secret and scream that was ever uttered across the solar system. Our enemies will fear this weapon, for it will become their powerful god. 


End file.
